


As the Tides

by roguefaerie



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canon Character of Color, Character Study, Doctor/Patient, Double Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, Loss, M/M, Multi, Other, Queer Character, Queer Character of Color, Queer Themes, at least, this is scifi what is gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Stephen Franklin and (self) acceptance.





	As the Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).

> I promised queer themes, and Stephen Franklin is my favorite character of B5, so here you go, a take on "What if Stephen Franklin is queer af and travels the galaxy while queer!" Pretty off the cuff tbh.

She was gone, and when alone he let himself have the memories. It had not been the first time the boundaries had blurred for him. He might not have been proud, but he knew he gave his all. Wherever his heart rested, it grew roots, and Stephen had accepted a great many things about life as it was. There were others before. He didn’t know yet if any would come after. For now he allowed himself to feel the loss. He knew intellectually he would pull himself through it as he had in the past, alone.

He was a doctor, and he had lost to nature before. His heart had been shattered before, by loss of different species in his work, and others he had loved this strongly, and if he was honest with himself he knew there would be again. This helped him move through the grief. He might not speak to everyone about who he had loved. There had been times that it simply wasn’t safe. But in his heart he laid her memory beside the others, held it just as closely as any other.

There were secrets of his own that he kept, and loves left unspoken.


End file.
